


No One Suspects the Mailbox

by kiyarasabel



Series: Shitposts [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Inspired by this picture http://sketchingshow.tumblr.com/post/155548598628/request-forSportacus gets a special surprise from the friendly neighborhood mailbox.





	

It was difficult to be a hero sometimes, having to live up to the expectations people had that you were above them, untouchable, incorruptible. Especially when you spent so much time around children. Usually it wasn't such a strain and who wouldn't enjoy the unconditional admiration but today found things a little bit harder. It was his fault, really, for letting his mind wander.

He hadn't meant to start thinking about Robbie, not that way, not while he was in public, but the thought came to him nonetheless, clear as the day it had happened. Another one of Robbie's schemes and disguises, one of the days he'd worn a skirt, which always caught Sportacus’ attention a bit more than it should have. That day he'd had a shorter skirt than usual, fishnet stockings and then he'd bent over. Sportacus’ eyes had been tracing the seams up the back of the man's legs had caught an eyeful of lacy black panties.

He'd immediately excused himself for a jog and bolted from the children's game. The exercise did not have the intended effect, as his blood started pumping his mind tormented him with so many memories of the tall curvy man. He debated returning to the airship but he was pretty certain that the kids would notice and ask questions about why he was leaving. The only choice was to hide, but Lazy Town had a surprising lack of cover, the easiest hide and seek games of his life.

He spotted a mailbox and decided that would be the best cover he would find while trying to calm himself. The cool metal warmed as he pressed against it, he tried counting backwards, controlling his breathing but nothing worked, in fact his hips had started rocking against the firm structure he'd pressed against. He darted a look around. It was unlikely that he would encounter anyone at this part of town right now, the kids were a few fields away and the Mayor was Busybody'd.

“Fuck it.” He sighed under his breath, pulling himself out into the open with shaking hands. He braced one arm across the top of the mailbox and started stroking quickly, hoping he could finish with no one being the wiser.

Robbie had been starting to second guess his choice of hiding spot, no one had come near in hours and he was starting to get stiff, almost concerned that he wouldn't be able to get out when he heard a bang against the front of his hiding place. Warmth settled across it and he could hear soft panting. Daring to sneak a peek, Robbie almost couldn't process what he saw. The hero's belt was unmistakable, as was the bulge straining against it, Robbie's throat went tight as his mouth watered. He barely held back a whine as he watched the gentle thrusting begin.

“Fuck it.” Came the soft swear, hitting Robbie like a punch to the gut hearing the ragged curse. He had to bite down on his thumb as he watched the thick cock come out to play. Robbie reached to himself unconsciously, licking his lips at the delicious sight in front of him. He couldn't resist, it was so close, it smelled so good he had to try a taste.

Sportacus gasped as something warm and wet met the tip of his penis. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and his grip on the mailbox tightened, lifting him off his feet. The hero couldn't think for several seconds as the greedy mouth took as much of him as it could reach. _Someone is sucking my cock. In the mailbox._ He realized.

The thought should have shocked him, should have made him pull away, but it had been so long since he'd felt another's touch, he hadn't realized just how much he needed this. He squirmed shoving himself deeper, biting down on his hand to avoid crying out. All he could think about was Robbie, hoping and praying that was who was so greedily swallowing him down, he wanted to be gentle but his loins had a mind of their own. He needed the release, was frantic for it, even as he felt his partner just as eager, moaning around him.

Sportacus was whimpering into his hand, feeling tears running down his face as his whole body trembled. He needed this to be Robbie, needed him to know just how badly he needed him. He pushed himself to finish, needing to relieve himself before he could verify his suspicion, even if he couldn't entertain an alternative. He came thick, flowing out of the mouth as he pulled away from the warmth of the throat.

He slammed the mailbox door open and grabbed the other man's face, kissing him desperately, his own semen smearing across their faces.

“Oh Robbie, I'm so glad, I knew it was you, it has to be you.” He left his hands on his face even as he noticed the cool breeze on his nethers.

“Sport...” Robbie groaned hoarsely.

“Please, let's have sex again, I want to pleasure you. I want to thank you, so much, I need you, I've needed you for so long.” Sportacus began to pull up and fasten his pants.

Robbie cleared his throat, trying to accommodate the aching from having had it so thoroughly fucked. “I think that I would like that Sporty, except for one problem.”

The elf's face was frozen with worry. “What is it, Robbie?” He asked weakly, voice on the verge of breaking.

“I think I'm stuck in this damn mailbox.”


End file.
